Citadel
Корпуса Школа делится на 4 корпуса (внутри одного здания), каждый из которых имеет по три башни, высотой от 25 метров до 28,5 метров. Исключение составляет корпус, наиболее известный как Towerfisher. В его владении находится всего лишь одна башня, расположенная в самом центре здания, высотой в 32 метра. Ниже перечислены все корпуса академии: «Heart» Альтернативное название: «Fisher`s Tower», «Towerfisher» Образование: Нет Общая информация: Башня, в отличие от остальных, не являющаяся учебной частью академии, в которой располагаются следующие элементы здания: органный зал (библиотека), кабинет директора, канцелярия, столовая, спортивный зал, инвентарные комнаты, медицинский пункт и спальни преподавателей (также и всего персонала школы). Располагается в самом центре здания (если смотреть сверху) и имеет свою конусообразную башню, которая больше по площади в два раза и выше остальных на 3,5 метра. «Brilliance» Альтернативное название: «Hamlet`s Towers», «Towervillages» Образование: Высшее Направленность: Выборочный спектр одной области, например: биология, инженерия, ИТ, точные науки или же факультет медийных наук (самый престижный факультет в мире). Декан: Rose Frau Общая информация: Корпус из трёх башен, в котором учатся дети, чьи интеллектуальные способности изрядно выше, чем у остальных детей. Иначе говоря — вундеркинды. Образование, полученное здесь считается по праву лучшем в мире. Как правило, особо отличившихся выходцев из этого корпуса отправляют работать в IGOD. За нахождение в корпусе плата производится лишь за проживание, образование в полной мере оплачивается самой школой. Раз в месяц, декан корпуса Роуз Фрау составляет список из четырёх преуспевающих в обучении абитуриентов и в течение следующих трёх месяцев эти ученики находятся на полном обеспечении школы, более того, получают стипендию в размере от 3.000$ до 6.000$. Необходимыми требованиями к поступлению являются: 1) Наличие свидетельства об успеваемости (все предметы без исключений должны иметь максимальный балл); 2) Документ о проведённой независимой оценке знаний международной классификации. Результаты должны иметь показатели выше нормы, как минимум, на 5 лет; 3) Сдача экзамена (в академии) для подтверждения; 4) Сдача (в академии) психологических тестов и тестов IQ. «Аscendancy» Альтернативное название: «Towerhills», «East-Wests» Образование: Высшее Направление: Широкий спектр Декан: Margaret Roosevelt Общая информация: Корпус из трёх башен, в котором учатся дети влиятельных и богатых людей, а также тех, кто участвует в METROPOLIS. За нахождение в этом корпусе приходится платить около 6.000 $ в месяц. Теодора МакФлайер в разговоре с Отто Фишером отзывалась об этой башне крайне критично, часто указывая на то, что дети в ней самые испорченные, а образование настолько широконаправленное, что смысла его получать никакого нет. В то же время, это вовсе не означает, что образование этой башни непрестижно. Необходимыми требованиями к поступлению являются: Отсутствуют «Reconnaissance» Альтернативное название: «Towerseas», «Towercliffs» Образование: Высшее Направление: Узкий спектр Декан: Raik Mayer Общая информация: Корпус из трёх башен, где подготавливают агентов, наёмных убийц, элитную персональную охрану и сотрудников IGOD. На факультеты не подразделяется. По статистике, озвученной 1 сентября Раик Майер, 91,4% лучших агентов со всего мира получили образование в Цитаделе. Обучение вместе с проживанием обойдётся в 1.000 $ в месяц. Именно здесь получила среднее образование Энни Грейн, а высшее — Том МакФлайер. Необходимыми требованиями к поступлению являются: 1) Сдача спортивных нормативов (желательно) международного класса с отличием; 2) Сдача психологического теста на выявление "хладнокровия к убийствам" и ряда других обязательных для будущей работы факторов; 3) 5 классов образования. Связь между корпусами По некоторым причинам, Отто Фишер сделал невозможным общение детей из разных башен. Единственное место, где они могут пересечься — это библиотека (там же органный зал) и столовая. На вопрос, поставленный Энни Грейн на первом уроке по стрельбе и боевым искусствам, почему дети из Reconnaissance не могут общаться с учениками Ascendancy, Люциус Синистер ответил, что они слишком разные, приведя в пример ситуацию, когда вторые начинают хвастаться нажитым капиталом своих родителей и пытаются унизить всех, кто добился меньшего. Как подчеркнул преподаватель, это полностью оправданное решение и профессиональный ход со стороны мистера Фишера. Дисциплины Данная вкладка временно недоступна. Академия Доподлинно известно, что школа официально считается Академией, поскольку сочетает в себе черты как школы, так и университета. Более того, по окончании выдаётся диплом о высшем образовании. Ученики вправе самостоятельно решать, продолжать им обучение после 16 лет или уходить со средним образованием. В среднем, абитуриенты покидают учебное заведение с дипломом о высшем образовании в период с 21 до 25 лет, в зависимости от корпуса. Правила и законы Вступительная речь Люциуса Салваториса на первом уроке стрельбы очень хорошо даёт понять, как в Цитаделе относятся к законам. Well. I wanna you to remember the one important thing. When you coming back to my class next time, you`ll taking my rules. There`s no United States Code, British Penal Code and other foolish laws. Anybody who wants to bail? You have that incredible opportunity to do this straight away. Nobody, huh. Superbly!